Regarding electronic apparatuses where portability is important such as portable computers, there is a demand that the housing as casing be slim and compact.
To realize the slimming of the housing, the wiring pattern is integrally formed with the housing by printing a conductive adhesive agent on the inner surface of the housing, and an electronic component such as a connector is bonded to the land portions of the wiring pattern.
According to this structure, the wiring pattern and the electronic component can be electrically connected by using the conductive adhesive agent forming the wiring pattern. Consequently, housing size reduction and space saving can be achieved.
In the housing, the wiring pattern formed integrally with the housing and a conductive member for electrical connection with the wiring pattern in an electronic component such as a connector are electrically connected by the conductive adhesive agent to be physically fixed.
However, the conductive adhesive agent is weak in adhesive strength, and when the housing and the electronic component are fixed only by the conductive adhesive agent, the reliability of fixing can be low.